Game of Life
by vivian.1200
Summary: When Mordecai was only 2 years old he was diagnosed with cancer. His father took him to an agency called S.K.G to cure it, but they only wanted to use him as a future military weapon, and so they changed his DNA. And now they're back to finish what they started… Chapter 2: Present Time
1. Prologue

Vivian: Hi this is my first time writing for Regular Show. I've watched the show for a long time, and finally got this idea. This idea is based on a few characteristics that Mordecai has that a normal bird wouldn't have. Also I do know Margret is the same way, but she's my least favorite character so don't expect her!

Characters: … Mordecai

Pairings: Um not sure yet…

Summary: When Mordecai was only 2 years old he was diagnosed with cancer. His father took him to an agency called S.K.G to cure it, but they only wanted to use him as a future military weapon, and so they changed his DNA. And now they're back to finish what they started…

**Game of Life**

Chapter 1: Prologue

(It was about 21 years ago)~

Mordecai wasn't exactly the healthiest kid, and it showed in his minor activities during the day. Like at times he would stumble over nothing which could sometimes be stated as normal baby movement, but he tripped and hurt himself way too often to be just that. Another problem happened to be his focus on things like colors and stuff. He'd much rather be alone then with any friends playing. His mother died of tuberculosis 2 weeks after he was born. He had no brothers or sisters as well; so it was just him and his father living alone.

Mordecai then started coughing quite dryly during sleep, and eventually he couldn't sleep at all. He barely ate anything, and his feathers were turning a very pale blue color. Finally his father decided to take him to a specialist to find out what was wrong with his son. After he had brought him there he learned that Mordecai had middle stages of cancer. They officially couldn't cure it with being as far as it was so his father looked to another route. This agency named S.K.G. or otherwise known as Statically Knowledge Government told his father they could cure his disease. He had no idea that they had much bigger plans…

Mordecai now sat on a gray experimental table. Gadgets and chemicals were all neatly stacked in the room. Papers scattered the floor. He had no idea what he was doing here or what they wanted from him. The door on the left side of the room opened to reveal a man. He was a human with a dark trench coat on. He came to the table where baby Mordecai was chained in small handcuffs. "Hello Mordecai as your father calls you… what a stupid name" the guy muttered. Then he picked up a big shot bottle. Mordecai was scared as he tried to get out of the chained cuffs.

"I take it you have trypanophobia" the guy asked filling the needle up with a yellowish orange substance that seemed to glow in the sheer dark around them. Then he flicked the needle when he finished filling it, and looked to the poor boy with a dark smile. He lifted the shot toward Mordecai, and Mordecai tried to avoid it. "There's only so many places to move Mordecai" he laughed darkly, and then suddenly shoved it into Mordecai's right wing. Mordecai cried out, and flapped his wings up and down in pain.

"Crybaby…" the tall man muttered leaving the room almost as quickly as he came. Mordecai stuck his right wing into his beak trying to stop the pain the only way a baby knew how.

Over the next 3 weeks they would come back in to test new things on him. But when they gave him a substance mixed with acid, carbon, and mendelevium it changed the whole research. Mordecai's DNA began to change. He wasn't just a bird anymore; moreover, he was a cross between a dinosaur and blue bird.

Just as soon as the S.K.G. found this out they were attacked by the L.P.A. or Legal Protection Agency. They had attacked because they had heard they were recreating a new military weapon out of the two known most related birds. The pterodactyl and the blue jay. The succeeded half way as Mordecai had gotten very tall like humans and thin like them too. There was two problems with the transformation though. It caused his teeth to grow more like an omnivores and he lost the ability to fly like other normal birds.

L.P.A. once they found him were quick to take him back to their own base. They knew he was too dangerous to know the truth, and so they descripted a machine to make him sort of forget. Instead of fully forgetting everything they put in a trigger word that was only allowed to be used by his handler. His handler was a girl named Alex. She was most knowledgeable in hiding the truth from someone. Then they sent Mordecai off to a secret house with Alex. When he was 5 he met a kid named Rigby, and that's where it all began.

Alex knows how dangerous it is to have Mordecai to far away from her, and knows the S.K.G. will most likely want him back so their plans aren't discovered…

Vivian: So what do you think of my first Regular Show Fanfic? I know I'm not very good with writing, but bare with me…


	2. Present Time

Vivian: Sorry for the wait… anyway enjoy! This is placed in the present time… oh and sorry if anyone seems OCC-ish. I guess…

Chapter 2: Present Time

"Aww dude raking the leaves sucks!" Rigby complained dropping the rake down onto the ground beside the leave pile. "Dude can you ever do anything?" Mordecai asked rolling his eyes as he continued to rake. "I can play video games" Rigby countered. "I meant actually work Rigby" Mordecai replied. "Well working is boring!" Rigby stated. "Anything that doesn't involve explosions, TVs, or music is boring to you" Mordecai joked. "STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted.

"Whatever…" Mordecai said with a clear smirk on his features as he turned back to work. Rigby grumbled as he picked up the rake again. They continued to rake until it was all done. "That's the first time we actually finished something" Mordecai laughed. Benson then walked over to the two. "All right so…" Benson stopped to stare at the ground. "You two slackers actually finished?" Benson asked. "Yeah I guess so huh Benson?" Rigby replied smirking. "Whatever. Anyway we have a new park worker who's come along. I want all park employees there now!" Benson stated walking away.

"Oh great another annoying person!" Rigby complained as they walked toward the park gates where everyone was gathering. Benson stood in front of all of them. Beside him stood a woman that Mordecai all but knew too well. "Alex?!" Mordecai said shocked. The others looked at him including Benson, Rigby, and the women. "Mordecai!" Alex shouted hugging him suddenly. "Too tight…" Mordecai said struggling for breath. "Sorry!" Alex said letting him go. "You know this women Mordecai?" Benson asked. "Yeah… she's my adopted mom…" Mordecai stated blushing as Alex dusted him off.

"That's better!" Alex said smiling. "Dude you never told me you were adopted!" Rigby said surprised. "It was never necessary" Mordecai replied crossing his arms over his chest. "You're not a slacker like Mordecai or Rigby are you?" Benson asked. Alex looked at Mordecai suddenly. "What did my ears hear Mordecai? Are you slacking off here? I told you when you left you better be responsible or I'm sending you to military school" Alex stated.

Mordecai got nervous. "Yeah I know but I…" Mordecai tried to explain, but Alex started pulling him by his wing. "You better clean up your act or else!" she shouted while they disappeared into the house. "I like this new employee already…" Benson said smiling. Rigby gulped.

Vivian: Yeah so Alex took the cover of being Mordecai's adopted mom. She wouldn't have really taken him to military school though…


End file.
